Poseidon Lilac
by PurpleCobra247
Summary: This mysterious new dragon has finally emerged from the Shuigang Snowfields after four long years of peace and he's always wanted to reunite with his baby sister, Sash Lilac... but with the heavy weight of guilt overshadowing his will to make it so, he's not so sure about it, but this scar will heal... eventually... maybe...
1. The Unbelievable Truth

(Here it is! My first Freedom Planet fanfic. I've been so anxious to write this for a long time and I sure do hope I get these awesome characters down perfectly. Poseidon belongs to me, but you know the rest. Enjoy!)

* * *

Poseidon Lilac

By: PurpleCobra247

Rated M for adult language, sexual content, violence, and minor use of alcohol

Chapter 1: The Unbelievable Truth

It's amazing how much a simple thing like time can do to many people. Four years have passed since the defeat of both Lord Brevon and Merga and those years have been wonderful on Avalice. Nothing but pure peace was bestowed upon the planet and the Kingdom Stone is permanently safe from any more danger. Within every city of this gorgeous planet, something good has come out from that result:

For Shang Mu: Mayor Zao was still as cocky and overconfident as ever, but his royalty has skyrocketed to the max this time around and even brand new citizens that are just getting to know him are quickly growing more and more fond of him each and every day, even if he constantly brags how much bigger his city is compared to Shang Tu. That kind of behavior could become the very source of a potential downfall of his rule, but for now, it's not even close, even for himself.

For Shang Tu: The majestic white and blue city has remained as quiet and peaceful as its always been since before the attacks started and after they ended. Within the palace, the Magister continues to watch the hustle and bustle of it from his throne room with elegance. He thinks about the welfare of his friends every now and then and he hasn't shivered with burden since. He does feel terrible about how bad he treated Lilac, Carol, and Milla when he first suspected them of causing the war that Brevon had wrought years ago, but when it all became clear and apologized, he was mentally happy to have been forgiven so quickly. Neera Li also watched with the Magister while the rest of the guards were on their usual duty and she too felt shame from the additional maltreatment of Lilac and her friends. That's why she's now a part of their team and proud of it. As for General Gong on the other side of the throne room door, he was just happy for the ladies, especially since he's heard that Lilac and Carol are much more than friends now. He's shared this news with pretty much everyone else, except Mayor Zao on account of the the fact that he's got the biggest mouth and would even tell the entire universe of this newfound relationship. Doing so would embarrass the heroines, including Carol's sister, Corazon.

For Shuigang: King Dail couldn't be more comfortable sitting in his late father's throne. It was silent and it gave him so much time to think about what happened, what he's been through, and how he's been treating his brother, Spade, since he regained his mind and spirit after Brevon's demise. At that thought, he kept a frown, despite being at peace. Due to how vindictive he was under the warlord's spell, he realized that the emotional scars upon Spade have become permanent and, as a result, the two brothers have literally avoided any kind of contact towards each other. They haven't spoken to each other in four years and Dail just felt awful about it. Spade, on the other hand, actually felt relieved to be away from his brother for so long. He knew he was sane enough to try to make peace and become a repaired family again, but without their father, it was deemed impossible. So, he decided to just live alone in Shang Tu instead. He wanted to live as far away from Dail as possible and keep it that way, no matter what happens.

As for Lilac's treehouse within the Dragon Valley, it had a major upgrade during the four years after Merga's death. It was no longer a single story floor treehouse and it was no longer on an actual tree. It became a typical Cape Cod kind of house with a second floor that consisted of three bedrooms plus two full baths, a full kitchen with smart appliances, a living room with a luxurious sectional and a loveseat adjacent to its left, an 85-inch TV hanging on a wooden wall before them with a console full of movies, video games, a Blu-ray player, and three game consoles right below it, and a beautiful dragon designed area rug in between them. To top it all off, they even had a backyard that was as big as half of a typical football field complete with a freshwater lake and a waterfall on the other side. Overall, it was beautiful set-up that still had its classic charm the former treehouse once had.

Within the house, Torque had just made his way downstairs on this beautiful Saturday morning with a yawn as he made his way towards the kitchen to begin cooking breakfast for the entire household. As he did so, he kept a smile on his face the entire time. By the time he tapped on the touchscreen of the fridge to see what was available, his thoughts were first focused on the whole experience with the ladies during Brevon's reign. He just couldn't believe it all. He knew that throughout the mission, all four of them had an even 50-50 chance of dying. Miraculously, he saw that the three ladies had extraordinary powers and abilities that even his own kind couldn't muster. He was even more inspired by Lilac's wisdom, bravery, and indomitable will to keep it going, despite the downward spiral it was heading towards at the time. As soon as he started up the stove with three frying pans heating up, he closed his eyes as he began to think about that one horrifying moment when he had to watch the water dragon get shocked to near-fatal results twice. That moment alone is what really made his mind partially give up the whole mission, but fortunately, it was all well said and done from there. Overall, he was pleased with the outcome and decided to live with the ladies permanently as a way of saying thanks for everything.

With that in mind, he was just about to call for Milla, but the adorable teenage basset hound had just made her way to the kitchen right on time to see what was smelling so good. The green alien didn't make eye contact, but he struck up a conversation anyway.

"Morning, Milla." Torque started in his handsome voice. Milla's smile grew as she saw what was cooking. "Someone had a good night's sleep last night."

"Yeah!" The hound started. "I slept like a puppy."

"Which is not what you are anymore, if I remember correctly." The two chuckled simultaneously after that was said and the dog decided to assist the alien in the cooking. Milla was indeed not a puppy anymore. Finally being an 18-year-old meant that she could finally do what she's always wanted to do and she declared it with confidence as she started cooking the bacon:

"I can finally watch R-rated movies by myself! YAY!"

"Heh-heh! Is that all you're anxious to do now that you're mature?"

"Yep! I've always been getting kicked out of movie nights because I was too young for the past four years, but now, yippee! I can't wait! I just… don't want it to be a horror movie. I wanna see something with people swearing like sailors, lots of action violence, crude humor, and maybe a little bit of sex… juuuuust a little."

"A _little_?! Are you sure? It practically happens next to you on the nightly."

"Yeech! Don't even bring that up. I'm gonna lose my appetite before we even serve our breakfast." That got the two laughing once again after that last word. Milla then focused on her handiwork as she trailed away in deep thought about what she and Torque mentioned. The three heroines do still share the same room together, but just last year, Lilac and Carol officially declared that they had deeper feelings for each other. So much so, that by the time Lilac did turn 21 early last year, the maturity of a dragon was discovered to be much stronger compared to a cat or a dog in terms of one's libido. "Well, now that you mentioned it…"

"Yeah?"

"It… has been rather nice to see them that way since that Halloween night on that same year Lilac had just turned 21. She's an adult now and Carol's nearly there, but that doesn't seem to be a problem."

"Apparently. What did happen that night since we couldn't be at wherever they were?"

"It's a long story, Torque. I'd rather have them explain it during our meal."

"Oh, okay. That's fine." The two had just finished their respective dishes of scrambled eggs and bacon and placed them to the side for a moment as the alien began on the pancakes while Milla had just placed some biscuits in the oven and set the timer for 15 minutes. She stood next to Torque afterwards as she continued.

"I can tell you this, though: Whatever happened that night… made a lasting impression towards all of us by the time they came home and showed major rounds of PDA all over Avalice the next day. Half the time the citizens weren't even fazed."

"Huh! I need to see this later. Speaking of them, can you go and wake them up, if they're not awake already? As soon as these pancakes and biscuits are ready, we'll be ready to feast in the living room today. I feel like watching TV this time."

"Sure! Be right back!" Milla happily made her way back upstairs towards her, Carol, and Lilac's room, but was surprised to see Corazon already at the closed door with an ear to it. The teenage hound shook her head with humor as she casually continued towards the same door. "Cory, what are you doing?"

"Shh!" Carol's older sister replied as she tried to hear something. "I know they're at it again. I can hear it."

"Why are you invading their passionate time like this? You know it means so much to them now… more than ever!"

"I know, but-"

"Then, stop it! Leave them alone! Besides, Torque and I had just finished cooking breakfast. We're having it in the living room this time. We're having a TV breakfast."

"About time! See ya downstairs, then." The taller cat reluctantly made her way downstairs just in time to see Torque set up the roll-out coffee table over the area rug and decided to help him out.

Back upstairs, Milla's curiosity never outgrew her as she quietly made her way to her room door and she was astounded to feel that it was unlocked when she tested out the knob. With that in mind, she slowly and quietly cracked opened the door just enough to peek in with one eye and smiled with admiration at what she saw on the now full-size bunk bed on the bottom bunk:

Lilac and Carol were fully dressed in their traditional outfits, but were engaged in a seemingly violent, tongue wrestling frenzy of a passionate kiss with the beautiful purple dragon overtop of her green wildcat girlfriend. Their hands were roaming all over their bodies, especially having Carol's fingerless gloved hands giving gentle strokes on Lilac's exposed arms and playing with her tail and tendrils every few moments. All in all, it felt heavenly towards the two of them and Milla just couldn't disturb them, but since she took two more quick sniffs of the breakfast feast three minutes after watching the pair, she had to do what she had to do:

She softly knocked on the door three times, which made the two slowly end their sexy kiss of epic proportions before Lilac sat up and adjusted her signature blue unitard.

"Sorry to disturb you two, but Torque's got breakfast ready in the living room." The hound stated as she walked into the room. "You two did look so cute kissing like that."

"Well, we _were _gonna do it without our clothes on, but Miss Heropants here wanted to keep it _casual _this morning." Carol playfully complained as she stood up and stretched, adjusting her black tank top afterwards. Lilac kept her smile that said 'Damn straight' as she spoke.

"You know I perform best at night naked, Carol." Lilac reassured. "Remember? Our first time? Halloween night?"

"Yeah, yeah, I remember. You were… TOO good that night for your first time. I had no idea, but I enjoyed it, baby. Truly." The two shared one more quick kiss on the lips after that last word. "C'mon, let's go eat. I'm starving!" The couple held hands as they walked downstairs together, leaving Milla behind for just a few seconds. She had to admire them first before eventually making her way down behind them. She truly didn't mind this relationship at all.

Several minutes later, in the living room…

With Milla and Torque sitting in the loveseat and Corazon, Carol, and Lilac sitting at the sectional, they were all enjoying their own platters of a stack of three pancakes, scrambled eggs, three strips of bacon, and a biscuit as they were watching the news on TV, just to catch up on what's been happening all over the rest of Avalice. So far, it's been a quiet, peaceful feast for the five, even if there was rain in the forecast on TV. During that time, Lilac decided to get a little playful with her meal and dip a forkful of her pancakes into Carol's syrup-smothered plate, making her exclaim:

"HEY! You sneaky dragon!" It was all in a playful manner as the water dragon coyly giggled as she took in that same bite slowly, seducing the wildcat with a wink at the end. "Oh, you owe me tonight, bitch!"

This little event got everyone else lightly chuckling along as they continued to eat in peace for the next five minutes. By the time the commercials started, Torque finally gathered the courage to ask the two lovers:

"You never told us what happened between you two on Halloween that brought this compassion up. Care to share it now while we got the chance?" Corazon muted the TV as she gave her younger sister the glare of confession while Milla was ready to hear it with a sweet smile on her face as well. Lilac and Carol looked at each other for a few seconds before the purple dragon volunteered to explain.

"Well, it happened almost instantly." Lilac replied. "Carol and I went to a costume party in Shang Mu that Mayor Zao was hosting. We were dressed in pretty skintight costumes and our mature figures were really showing. When we went to the ladies' room to do our business, that's when it came into focus while we were alone together."

"Yeah." Carol agreed. "I saw how beautiful Lilac became: Her hair is much longer, she's got a pair of knockers that are nearly at the D mark… I mean, her whole body is like she's the goddess of all the dragons! Her hair's in a topknot right now, but let loose and it's all the way down to her calves, just slightly longer than her tendrils. Right now, it's at that nice, firm ass of hers. After seeing all of those details on her and after she confessed how much she really loves me, it dawned on me as well. I started having passionate feelings for my best friend, which I thought was pretty weird at first."

"But then, I proved that it wasn't so bad by sharing a small kiss on the lips first. A simple peck… but I was shocked to hear from Carol that it wasn't enough. So, I dared myself and slithered my tongue into her mouth the second time. That's when our primal instincts took over like we were hungry beasts. We nearly had sex right then in the bathroom!"

"Whoa…" Corazon muttered with shock. Torque and Milla just smiled from ear-to-ear as they paid very close attention. "…is that what happened in there? You two came out of there like it never happened."

"Exactly!" Both Lilac and Carol exclaimed together before Carol continued alone: "We knew if that we were to share what happened right then, Mayor Zao would've had everyone losing their dinners like they had already drank waaaaay too much booze. Ya know what I mean?" Everyone nodded, except Lilac. "So, we had to keep it a secret until the party was over."

"Before that, though, I had won the costume contest and a brand new car was the grand prize." Lilac continued. "We used it to drive back home, but we never left the car. Our passionate fire burned between our legs and… well… you know the rest."

"Huh! Enough said." Torque agreed. "No wonder you two slept well into lunchtime the day after and you were still in the car!"

"Heh… yep. That about sums it all up." Carol nervously replied before Lilac suddenly shushed everyone before she frantically grabbed the remote and unmuted it just in time to see a breaking news report. Everyone paid attention as the well-dressed male snow leopard spoke on the high-definition screen:

"This is Xavier Mountane with a breaking news bulletin. We've just received word from several witnesses that another water dragon is living among us and it's not Merga or anyone related to the evil dragon. This male half-water, half-ice dragon has been discovered working at a sports bar in downtown Shang Tu and he vaguely resembles one of our fellow heroines, Sash Lilac. Take a good look at this nearly clear picture cell phone picture of him from one of the witnesses."

He paused as they showed a picture of a decently muscular male dragon that appeared to be at a height of 6 feet and 2 inches with sea green skin, algae green hair that appeared to stop between his neck and the middle of his back, green eyes that were in a dark shade of the color in the pupils and light green in the irises, fully developed fin-like ears, a blue nose, a similar blue sleeveless unitard with pants on the lower half instead of shorts that showed his impressive pecs and abs with a yellow collar, ice blue wavy stripes down his arms, matching blue fingerless gloves, and the feature that flummoxed Lilac the most was the pair of purple tendrils down his back that stopped at just below his knees. Everyone else within the living room was shocked to see such a creature as Xavier's voice continued off-camera:

"As you can see, on the skin and hair colorings alone, he doesn't seem to be related to Lilac, but thanks to the same dark purple tendrils we see underneath his hair, it's safe to say that she is indeed not alone anymore. Because of that feature on him, those same witnesses are claiming he could possibly be what would be deemed impossible for most to believe: Lilac's… biological… brother! I kid you not, everyone! He's even introduced himself as Poseidon Lilac. That last name says it all. So, Sash Lilac, if you're watching this, this is indeed your blood-related brother. This is NOT an allegation! You have a family and I would catch up, if I were you."

_**CLICK! **_

"…Lilac?" Milla asked slowly with apprehension as the dragon stared at the now black TV screen with her most evil glare of savagery for approximately fifteen seconds before she abruptly got up out of her seat with anger with her empty plate in her bare hands, stormed towards the kitchen, and violently placed that same ceramic plate into the empty sink, causing it to shatter to pieces before she tearfully ran upstairs and everyone heard a door slam its hardest and loudest since the renovations, making everyone twitch with fright for just a few milliseconds. Afterwards, they looked amongst each other with bewilderment for a brief moment before Carol and Milla were the only ones who were brave enough to face the now disgruntled dragon and see what can be said from her. Corazon silently volunteered to bring the other finished plates to the kitchen and clean up the mess while Torque reluctantly went upstairs as well just to spectate the fateful conversation between the three women.

Moments later, at the heroine's bedroom door…

"Lilac?" Carol called as she knocked on the door twice with Milla right beside her with utmost concern written all in her emerald green eyes. The cat had tried to open the door, but to no avail. It was locked. "Lilac, are you okay?"

"Leave me alone!" Lilac screamed from the other side with a cracked voice. "I don't wanna talk about it!"

"That was your brother, though! I never knew you had any siblings at all!" Milla exclaimed with excitement. "We'd thought you'd be happy!"

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!"

"But, Lilac…"

"Why not?" Carol demanded with authority in her usually comedic voice. "I've got my sister and we peacefully reunited with no issues. Why can't you do the same with Poseidon?!" Immediately after that last word, Lilac opened the door fast, showing that she had immense tears soaking her face, bloodshot eyes from those same tears, and a look of extreme vehemence.

"Because I don't know him, Carol! That's why! He's a total stranger like everyone else that didn't save the world twice and literally risked life and limb in the process. Therefore, we… don't… need… to talk about him." She got in her lover's face after the third word with her darkest glare, making Carol stand back with her hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay… damn. Why are you so hostile towards your own flesh and blood?"

"Carol! He's not! Okay? He may have my last name, but that doesn't mean anything. I'm hoping it's just a coincidence." Both of the girls had their mouths open, ready to protest once more, but Lilac turned on them and slammed the door in their faces, hearing it lock afterwards. "Now, LEAVE… ME… ALONE!"

"Awww, poor Lilac." Milla sighed with sadness. "She should be lucky to have any kind of family at all, especially since I still have my parents out there somewhere and you've got your big sister with us."

"Hey, it's the lifetime of no contact. It can fuck up a dragon, apparently. I guess they have a strict family policy that should be against the law to break or something." Carol pointed out matter-of-factly as she and her basset hound friend turned towards Torque, who showed concern in his eyes. The wildcat pointed a thumb at the door as she continued: "Did you see and hear what just happened?"

"The whole thing." Torque replied with honesty. "Astonishingly, I'm not surprised to see Lilac react this way after just seeing someone that may or may not be her biological brother."

"Humph! I am!" The wildcat crossed her arms with annoyance.

"Me, too." Milla agreed. "Why is she acting like this?"

"Only Poseidon knows at this rate, since Lilac refuses to give us the details. He'll… have to find us instead of us finding him, though. It's for our own safety."

"I guess." The two ladies muttered with sadness as they all went back downstairs to enjoy the rest of this rainy day.

As for Lilac, she continued to cry within a pillow with agonizing pain just shooting through her heart in the same exact way as when she was tortured by Brevon within the thermal base in Shuigang. She just couldn't believe what she had just seen on TV during, what was supposed to be, a peaceful breakfast. All throughout her life… before, during, and after the Red Scarves… she always proclaimed herself as the last of her kind on Avalice, but now, that entire theory has been thrown out the window. She had wasted her breath all these years and, now since that's the case, she had only one question in mind about this newfound brother of hers:

"If this is true, then where the fuck has he been all this time?!"

She got up from the bed and looked out her window towards the lake and waterfall in deep thought after she asked herself that question. After five silent minutes, she welled up in even more tears before she roared like the true dragon she is on the outside, but within her mind, she had this to say with agony:

_He's not my brother. He can't be. He wasn't there for me all these years. All that time with the Red Scarves, Brevon, and Merga, he could've stepped in to help me out, but he never did. That's no brother of mine! THAT'S A FUCKING TRAITOR! __**I HATE YOU!**_

To be continued…


	2. The Legacy of Another Dragonblood

Chapter 2: The Legacy of Another Dragonblood

The news about Poseidon suddenly coming out of the shadows was indeed a shocker to everyone on Avalice. Throughout the rest of this rainy Saturday, everyone who saw the news just couldn't believe their eyes and ears, especially Neera Li, who had to take a few minutes after the report to take it all in. As long as she's known Lilac, she'd never thought that the formerly solo dragonblood would have any source of a family to exist and it got the icy panda all curious. Since the report did say that he was spotted working as a bartender at a sports bar within the commercial district of Shang Tu, she decided to see if she could get a professional profile report on him for more information on this mysterious dragon. It wasn't for the Magister or Mayor Zao. I was for herself… for future reference.

With that in mind, it was mid-afternoon when she decided to visit that very same bar that was mentioned and it was pretty quiet for the time being as she casually made her way inside. By the time she reached the bar itself, she was disappointed to see that Poseidon was nowhere to be found. Instead, she saw a strapping young muscular tiger come out from the kitchen with a silver moustache around his whiskers. He greeted the panda guard with utmost respect, despite the fact that he was shocked to see her in a place like this.

"Well! Miss Neera Li! What a surprise to see you here of all places." He greeted with a casual smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for this new dragonblood named Poseidon Lilac." Neera replied in her usual upstanding tone. "Does he work here?"

"Yeah, he does, but he's not here right now. He had just left for the day. He's not an all-day worker, ya know."

"I figured that. I'm wondering why now of all times that we're all just hearing about his existence? Where has he been all this time?"

"Curious, are ya? Did you come here yourself?"

"Yes. I assume that Sash Lilac is his sister."

"Yep, it's no allegation. It's the absolute truth. He is indeed her older brother… by three years."

"So, he's 24 years old?"

"Yep, you got it! He's a young blood, but he's got the smarts of an elder." At that last word, Neera took a seat on a barstool as the buff tiger was just cleaning some glasses. She pulled out a notepad and a pencil as she began to write everything that was said between the two. "Ya see, when I first hired him, he had to give me his full background in order for him to qualify and holy shit! Does he fit the bill?!"

"How so?"

"The dragon's been through so much since he was a kid. It's been said that his parents had to make the ultimate sacrifice to keep him and Lilac safe, but with the Red Scarves at large at the time, that idea was tossed out like trash. So, the only solution… is one that I vowed to keep a secret. Only he knows."

"Of course. Now, what about his appearance? If he's Lilac's brother, why doesn't he look like her in terms of his skin color? Shouldn't he be a purple dragon as well?"

"Yeah, he should be, but he wouldn't tell me about it. I tried asking him, but unfortunately, this was all the info I could get from him. He had just heard that his presence has been revealed and he's feeling guilty rather than happy." That last statement alone got Neera even more vigilant than ever as she calmly got off the stool and walked towards the same entrance she came in from, but before she could completely leave the building:

"If ya wanna know where he lives, he resides in a cave in the Shuigang Snowfields in Northern Avalice. That's where you all fought Brevon and his army."

"And he didn't have the balls to show up and assist us?!"

"Like I said, he feels more shame than everything else. Ya gotta ask him all your questions, sweetheart."

"Damn! Well, thank you for your cooperation. No need to give me your name. I shall keep you as an anonymous witness for now."

"Yes, ma'am."

As for Poseidon himself, he had just landed before the mouth of a pitch black cave after a telekinetic flight that was peaceful, but full of sorrow and regret. His appearance matched what was described down to the free flowing purple tendrils that swayed underneath his hair with grace and beauty as he looked out towards the horizon he had flown from. It was well below freezing at the snowfields, but due to him being half-ice, it never bothered him at all. All that bothered him right now was the fact that since he knows that his baby sister, Sash Lilac, now knows he's alive and well, he also knows that it won't be easy just to walk up to her and say 'it's so good to see you again'. The overwhelming weight of guilt had taken over him and, even with his trusty pet silver wolf coming out to sit next to him, he still wasn't feeling any better. The reason for all of this:

"I know I was never there for you all these years of our lives, Sash… and I truly apologize for what I've failed to do. I'm hoping that one day, we can forgive each other and start anew. For now, though, I want you to find me. I'm afraid for you, but I love you no matter what."

His voice was that of an angel with a pure heart and he was truly a dragonblood with that golden personality that practically no other dragon could possess. To simply put it, he was basically a male version of Lilac, except that he also has the ability to breathe underwater. After he made that statement to himself, he felt a presence just around the left side of the cave entrance and he never budged as he saw Neera just come from that corner with her pencil and notepad in hand. He became the gentleman that he was raised to be and kissed her hand with respect after an honorable bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet a beautiful lady like yourself." He commented, making the usually stern panda slightly blush. "What brings you here?"

"You're… not livid for seeing me trespass your property without permission?" Neera asked with concern. Poseidon shook his head twice as he released that same left hand and just stood there casually, allowing the ice cold breeze to make him feel even more comfortable. "Huh! Interesting. You must be Poseidon Lilac, older brother to my friend, Sash. We rarely call her by that moniker, though."

"I can understand why. She's feeling the same amount of regret when she joined the Red Scarves and refuses to relive the past. I don't blame her."

"Well! You obviously know her very well already and you haven't seen her in so long. Speaking of that, this is why I'm here. News of your sudden reveal has shaken the entire planet and I'm not leaving until I get as much confidential information from you as I possibly can. We, as well as I, have many, many questions and you shall answer them, whether you like it or not."

"Did Sash send you?"

"No. I came here on my terms and mine alone. I'm a member of the Shang Mu Police Department."

"Say no more. I get it completely. Come on inside. I was just about to have a soothing cup of green tea. Care to share some with me? Call it my treat for your honesty, officer."

"You're quite the considerate creature, Poseidon… and please, call me Neera." It became silent once more as the two got into the cave for the fateful discussion.

An hour and 45 minutes of tea and an explanation later…

"…and that's all you need to know about me, Miss Li." Poseidon concluded as he just settled down his empty teacup. Neera had just finished writing down the last of everything that was said before she closed up her notepad and sipped the very last of her tea. "I never asked you this, but who will you share this information with? Hopefully… not to Sash."

"And why shouldn't I?" Neera asked with a little attitude as she finished her sip, still holding the cup in hand. "I wasn't going to tell her by _my _choice, but since you've shared all of this with me, it is of utmost importance."

"No! You can't tell her this! It's… it's for her own safety."

"Humph! You disappoint me, Poseidon. You love your sister, but you want nothing to do with her! Why?!"

"It's too risky, Neera. I'm too ashamed to reveal this to her. She wouldn't understand."

"Oh, with this information… I'm sure she most certainly will!" The panda got up from her seat and held the notepad close to her chest with emphasis. "You may not want to come to her, but after sharing this, I'm pretty sure she'll come to you without question. I'm going against your wishes and nothing you say will make me change my mind." After that last word, Neera stormed out and back around the same corner she came. Poseidon could only watch her with disbelief for her first three steps outside before he stood up and followed her, seeing that she was already gone by the time he made it.

"No… she won't." He whispered with tears welling up in his eyes.

Meanwhile, back at the Dragon Valley House…

Lilac had just taken a step outside the spacious backyard for some air after she roared her heart out for five minutes. She sat down in the freshwater lake with her signature blue unitard still on, but she had taken off the shoes beforehand. As she did so, she couldn't get Poseidon out of her mind. A good majority of her childhood memories are a blur within her mind and she doesn't even remember if she had biological parents to begin with. That's why she's finding it so hard to believe that this mysterious dragon is automatically classified as her elder brother. It all happened so fast and she never wanted it to be glued to her memories, but it's too late now. The damage is done and there's nothing she could do. All she had to do… is wait.

"(sigh)…why does it even hurt to bring up all this?" Lilac asked herself as she rested her arms upon the grassy shore, like she was relaxing in a hot tub. "I want to be happy that I have a brother, but I… I just can't. How can I love somebody who's never taken care of me throughout my life? Since he's my _older_ brother, that should've been instinctive. What the hell did he do to steer clear from me? Or maybe it was something _I _did? Ugh! I just don't know what to think anymore."

"Heh, sounds like Poseidon's gonna be with us for a while." Torque quoted with humor from behind. Lilac never turned towards him, but bowed her head with a small chuckle as she closed her eyes. "And by that, I mean in our minds… if not physically with us… _yet_."

"Why is he here, Torque? Why now of all times? Where's he been and what has he been doing all these years?"

"I can't answer all those questions, Lilac." The green alien replied with veracity as he sat on the shore with his now bare feet in the water next to the solemn water dragon. "But I can tell you this: Everything in life has an excuse for happening and this is bound to have at least one. If I could be honest with you, it's all thanks to his love for you. He is your brother after all… and as siblings, the word 'love' shouldn't even be erased from your vocabulary."

"I know, but it's hard to love someone who's not there."

"Maybe for you, but not for Poseidon. Whatever happened that caused you two to be separated is surely powered by love and nothing more."

"Hmmm…" The dragonblood took it all in with a grain of salt and it made her chest hurt even worse as she grasped it with agony with tears streaming down her closed eyes. Torque felt her pain as he lowered himself into the lake to give her a supportive embrace that made her weep into his neck.

"It's okay, Lilac. I know it's difficult to absorb all of this, but I'd say it's about time. If I were you, I'd try to make peace with him… and I do mean _try_. I have a feeling that, at this rate, you're finding this much more difficult than I previously thought."

"You couldn't be more right." Lilac pulled away and wiped her tears away. "Until he's ready to confess, he's not coming within five feet of me." The dragon then forcefully got up out of the lake, dried herself off with a towel, and summoned her angelic dragon wings as she flew off towards Shang Mu to speak with the Magister about all of this. He's always had a second opinion, even with Torque's wisdom giving her some motivation after that conversation. When she was gone, Torque shook his head with dissatisfaction as he got back inside and locked the glass doors before approaching Carol, Corazon, and Milla in the living room.

"Excuse me for interrupting your movie, ladies, but Lilac's emotions are getting worse. I tried to console her and she took it all in, but she's still repelling her only source of flesh and blood." He started with concern. "She flew off to Shang Mu, probably to ask the Magister about Poseidon. Can you three go and make sure she doesn't go overboard?"

"Damn it, Torque!" Carol spat with a mixture of annoyance and comicality before she paused the movie, stood up with the other two girls, and headed out towards the younger wildcat's motorcycle… well, Milla and Carol went to the bike. Corazon had an ATV of her own. "Then again, this is kinda good. She's gaining some feelings for her brother, but not enough. Eh, I'd give Torque an 'A' for effort…"

"…and an 'A plus' for succeeding." Milla added with elation before the three rode towards the heavenly city.

At the Shang Mu palace…

Neera had just gotten in with General Gong right behind her as she approached the Magister, who was sitting in his throne this time. She knew Lilac was coming as she took her seat next to him on his right, leaving the buff general standing before them.

"Did you get the information?" Magister asked in his extremely deep voice of a ruler. Neera opened her notepad and read it to herself as she spoke.

"It was a lot of information, too." Neera replied, not looking away from the notes. "Of course, most of it is confidential and should be kept away from Lilac, according to Poseidon himself. Something tragic happened during their childhood and he's to blame for the event."

"What is it?" Magister looked over her shoulder for the answer within her notes and was wide eyed with shock. "Oh, no! That's… unbelievable! No wonder it's been said that he's been feeling so much culpability since his existence was announced just hours ago!"

"It must be shared with her immediately, sir. She's on her way here now. This is the perfect opportunity to reveal this to her from a neutral source."

"Why not have Poseidon tell her personally?" Gong asked with concern.

"Because he's a coward." Said a brave female voice from behind the general. He turned around fast to see Lilac just approach them with her dragon wings going into her back along the way. Neera stood up with her usually stern stare, but it never intimidated the dragonblood before her. In fact, she reflected it back. "You saw him, Neera?"

"I found him, yes." The ice knight replied. "He's living within the Shuigang Snowfields. You remember that place, don't you?"

"That's where we fought Brevon. Why didn't he show up to help us?!"

"He has his reasons, Lilac… trust me." The panda started welling up in tears, but they never escaped. It was completely oblivious to the Magister, but he felt the emotional turn she was about to take as she opened the notepad and looked down at it, but the dragon stopped her for a moment.

"What do you mean? What did he tell you?"

"Lilac, just… calm down and listen to this. I wrote this down in my own words a bit, even though he said it all: 'Poseidon had the knowledge that we were all fighting against Lord Brevon for freedom from his tyranny, but his overwhelming weight of shame and guilt prevented him from doing so. The motive behind it all is understandable. When Lilac was just an egg, the Red Scarves were led by a dangerous shark of a thug who vowed to kill all newborns who would rebel against them and their families. The Lilacs were targeted next within the deepest confines of Dragon Valley and Poseidon had to make a dangerous proposition that would spare both you and the rest of the family: At his age of three, Poseidon himself… professionally proclaimed that the Red Scarves can _adopt _the egg and raise it to become a ruthless criminal like them, but they had to spare the rest of the family in exchange for the adoption. At first, the shark leader was reluctant and struggled to make the deal work, but he saw how close the Lilacs were and begged for their lives silently. All they did was cry with utmost sorrow and that display alone was suffice to make the deal acceptable." Neera paused as she saw that Carol, Milla, and Corazon had just entered the palace in silence, but it never made the now tearful Lilac turn away from the officer and Magister as Neera continued. "With that in mind, the shark thug did eventually agree to take the egg and spare the entire family, giving the highest praise to Poseidon before he left with his group of young future thugs. Before they were completely gone, however, a two-year old Spade approached young Poseidon and the dragon told him to take good care of you, but don't tell you about the family and what we had to do to get her in the Red Scarves. She… would be devastated. Spade set that promise in stone ever since then and Poseidon is humble and satisfied… that you've grown up without ever realizing… that your own family… practically _gave you_ to the Scarves in order for them to live. This was all his idea and he feels colossal regret after all these years, even to this day."

Lilac was speechless. She couldn't believe her ears as she backed away with horror in her eyes, stopping right before her tendrils could touch her three friends behind her. She still didn't feel their presence.

"I'm so sorry, Lilac, but it's the truth." Neera continued. "And believe me. I know when someone is lying. My tail twitches with numbness and that never happened."

"…no… he's got to be lying! IT CAN'T BE TRUE! I've always been told that I chose to join the Red Scarves by my own will! THEY LIED TO ME?!" The dragon nearly roared at that last word, making Milla jump with tears in her emerald green eyes, but Cory and Carol held her close. Neera bowed her head with sadness, making General Gong and the Magister do the same. "…my family… surrendered me to them… didn't they love me?!"

"Lilac…"

"DID THEY?!" The pissed off dragonblood got in her face as she screamed at the top of her lungs. "**DID THEY, NEERA?!**"

"Lilac, calm down!" Carol finally spoke up before she tugged on the twin tails, but the dragon snatched them away from her lover, still remaining in Neera's face. "Don't do something you'll regret yourself."

"…Lilac, their love for you _made _them do this. It wasn't an emotionless mundane decision." The panda finally replied as calmly as possible. Again, the dragon became skeptical as she shook her head and slowly took five steps back. "You have to believe us."

"…I can't believe it. I won't! If love made them do this, then why isn't Poseidon telling me this? What's he got against me?!"

"His fear of your retaliation. I already fear the worst for you both."

"Wait a minute… that's what Torque was trying to tell me. Everything happens for a reason… and this is it." That's when Lilac's anger finally subsided, much to everyone's relief. She even accepted a soothing embrace from Carol, purring against her right cheek as she did so. "So, since that's the case, I'm all better now. I'm not mad at him anymore, but I still can't accept his love until he fesses up with more detail… and he'll have to find _me_. I am NEVER going towards him from now on. If you ever meet him again, tell him that for me. He's got an entire month to do it."

"That's mighty generous of you, despite how virulent you were just moments ago." Magister replied. "May I ask why an entire month's time?"

"It'll give him some time to think about everything and get that weight of indignity off of his shoulders."

"Ah! Of course."

"And before he finally does decide to confess, he has to do a DNA test to make sure that he's really my brother. That way, I'll know for sure that I don't have a total stranger allegedly claiming to be my brother who's telling me something that might be fake."

"You're saying this like you _want _him to be your biological brother." Corazon pointed out. Lilac turned towards the ladies with a regal look of sincerity, making her look stunning towards Carol. "You do, don't you?"

"I'll admit it. After everything he confessed to me from Neera, I'm sure there's much more he's got to say and I'll accept that and I'll accept him." She paused as she turned towards Neera with a remorseful smile. "Neera, can you just tell me one more thing about him before I leave?"

"Sure." Neera replied with a diplomatic smile of her own.

"What does his voice sound like? Does it sound brave and noble, like mine?"

"He sounds like an angel, Lilac. And his boss at the bar did tell me that he's also got the mind of genius, just like you as well."

"Oh, wow! Awesome! Please tell him this proposition gently, okay?"

"I sure will. Thanks for understanding, Lilac."

"Thank _you _for finding him." After that was said, the group of four heroines left with their usually casual smiles. By the time the doors closed, the Magister just had this to say:

"It's safe to say that peace has been restored between the dragonbloods. Now, this meeting has to happen in order to permanently make it so."

To be continued…


	3. Dragon-sized Drama

Chapter 3: Dragon-sized Drama

"So, he finally decided to show his face after 21 long years." Spade muttered to himself as he was sitting on a balcony at his two-story luxury home within the suburbs of Shang Tu on the next morning after Poseidon's reveal. "Humph! I knew he couldn't stay quiet forever. He wants to fess up to Lilac, but he keeps pulling back. I find that laughable." And he proved that by chuckling for a whole fifteen seconds. "Probably doesn't want to put her within the crosshairs of Zeke. He may have retired from the Red Scarves, too… but he's still got some bloody feud boiling with Sash. Heh, heh! He'll probably eat her alive. Watch yourselves, Dragonbloods. Make peace all you want. One of you will still die at the hands of Master Zeke."

Meanwhile, at the Dragon Valley House…

"Attention, citizens of Avalice!" The Magister announced on the radio that was in the middle of the breakfast table in the kitchen. Lilac, Carol, Milla, Corazon, and Torque were all surrounding it as they were casually eating a share portion of blueberry oatmeal. "As you may have heard yesterday, Sash Lilac has been astonished to learn that she still has a family in the form of Poseidon Lilac, who is her older brother. At first, she was ireful at the male dragonblood for this late development, but she has now shown remorse and wishes to make amends with him. Poseidon, if you are hearing this, you are hereby ordered by Mayor Zao, Lilac, and myself to take a mandatory DNA test within a month from today, if you want to make armistice with your baby sister. She has understood your reason for abandoning her and is willing to hear more from you if you comply with this request. Dire consequences shall be bestowed upon you, if you refuse. There should be NO excuse for your negation. We all know you want to hug your sister again. Don't let anything hold you back from doing so. You have been warned. Citizens, make certain that they meet in person, no matter what the situation surrounds you all. That is a mandatory order. Neera Li will make sure of that. That is all."

"Huh! Your rage subsided after hearing Poseidon's confession. Was it… terrible?" Torque dared to ask the four ladies surrounding him at the table. Lilac nodded slowly as she took her time eating.

"Long story short, Poseidon and our parents surrendered me to the Red Scarves when I was an egg." The water dragon replied casually. "I wasn't even born yet, so I was put there against my will, unlike what Zeke kept telling me. I can't believe I'm bringing him back into the picture after so long."

"Zeke?"

"He was the leader of the Red Scarves, a dangerous great white shark thug with a horrifying reputation of using blood to satisfy his needs. He literally showed no mercy to all who disagreed with his proposals."

"I remember that bastard shark!" Carol exclaimed with her mouth full before she swallowed that serving. "He was so much older than us, but goddamn it! He was like a nagging father! Ugh! I couldn't stand him, but if we wanted to live, we had to put up with him on the daily… and it's totally worth it every single time!"

"Huh! I'm… guessing that he's the one who accepted you as an egg." Corazon predicted.

"Yeah." Lilac replied after she swallowed another spoonful of the oatmeal. "But, I don't think we need to worry about him all that much now. He's retired and probably doesn't even have the strength to use all 2,000 pounds of biting pressure anymore."

"Whew! Good. I was worried for a moment, too." Torque sighed. "So, with all this set in stone between you and Poseidon, will you still keep him five feet away from you in public, like you promised before meeting with the Magister yesterday?"

"I was, but now… I'm afraid that's gonna be impossible at this rate. We've already gotten a picture of him in our heads, thanks to that news report yesterday… hmmm…" Lilac trailed away into deep thought mode for a moment and everyone around her was watching with curiosity for the next sixty seconds. "…that's the question I need to ask him when we finally meet: What happened to his skin?"

"Why ask him that first?" Milla asked sweetly.

"My family were all purple water dragons, with the exception of my mother. She gave Poseidon and I the hair, but for the life of me, I can't remember what she actually was. Even though I was an egg, I just knew that from people who knew us personally for a good number of years. Anyway, Poseidon should've stayed purple throughout his whole life, but somehow, he's in the color that resembles ice."

"Well, they did say that he's half-water and half-ice." Torque pointed out. "Somehow, though, the same tendrils that you both share remained purple on him. Maybe that's his body's way of telling everyone that he's a part of a very unique family and nothing should break that bond."

"Hm! You could be right, but I need to know from him personally…" Lilac stood up and gently placed her finished bowl in the sink after that was said. "…even if he doesn't comply with the DNA test yet."

Meanwhile, at the Shuigang Snowfields…

Poseidon had just heard the radio announcement from the Magister and snorted at it with disgruntled manner before he had just finished his breakfast and headed for his icy bathroom for an equally cold shower. His pet silver wolf, Blizzard, followed him not too long after and just decided to sit in the facility while the solemn half-ice, half-water dragonblood casually began his bathing process.

"Mandatory or not, I cannot endanger Sash like this." Poseidon started towards the wolf, who nodded in understanding. "She's like a precious diamond to me and I just know that he's still out there out to get her, if he sees us together at even ten feet away from his location. I don't know what sparked it, but I have to protect her at all costs. What do you think I should do, Blizzard?" He paused for a moment as he saw through the thick curtain that his pet was thinking hard. After two minutes, he released a few barks and Poseidon was able to translate perfectly, making him gasp with astonishment. "Really? You think I should still take the DNA test, but keep away from Sash regardless of the results?" Another single barking response. "Huh! That… should satisfy her enough. Knowing her, she can get hot-headed if things don't go her way. Doing this might trigger her temper, but it'll be worth it. Thanks, Blizzard. You're a good boy." A satisfied whine of agreement came from the gorgeous wolf before he got into the 'lying-at-the-master's-feet position and continued to wait patiently for his master to finish his shower.

Back at the Dragon Valley House…

Lilac had just gotten out of the shower and didn't waste a moment blow drying her hair in the mirror. As she did so, Carol had just walked in with her towel and washcloth, but playfully frowned when she saw that her water dragon girlfriend was wrapped in a pure white towel of her own, blocking her beautiful nakedness underneath. As she kept her green cat eyes on her, she slowly closed and locked the door, making the two clicking sounds tickle the dragon as she giggled, sensing her presence immediately.

"Don't get mad at me, Carol." Lilac taunted as she focused on her long, luxurious purple hair.

"Awww, why not, babe?" Carol taunted back as she casually approached the purple dragon and wrapped her arms around her waist, immediately telling her to stop and put the blow dryer down for a moment. "You know I wanna play a little before you try to make peace with your brother. Don't know why you always come out of your shower with a towel on, anyway."

"A dragon's gotta be warm, ya know…" Lilac trailed away as she felt the green wildcat's hands at the top of her back, ready to let the towel go. "…but in this case, I guess I'll have to make an exception."

"Mm-hm. Ya got that right, bitch." At that last word, the towel fell to Lilac's feet and Carol didn't waste any time as she slowly planted passionate kisses all over her neck while her hands kept a soft, but firm grip on the dragonblood's bodacious breasts, feeling her tits between her fingers. This euphoric sensation made Sash snarl with compassion as she held her hands closer against them and leaned her head back in pure sexual bliss. Five minutes into that later, Lilac finally turned around towards Carol and they engaged in another tongue-lashing frenzy of a kiss that made the two drool convulsively, especially after the dragon wrapped a leg around her waist, trying so hard to grind her bare clit against the wildcat's clothed one in reflexive response.

Carol felt this desperate attempt and stopped the wild kiss momentarily to just look as deeply into Lilac's eyes as she possibly could with a dark, sensual glare as she slowly snuck two fingers into that drooling pussy, making her sing out a harmonious moan that made the wildcat emit that same sound as well with satisfaction.

"That's all you wanted, right?" Carol playfully asked in a seductive tone. The two never turned away from their eyes, even while the green cat continued to thrust her two fingers in and out of her dragon lover with greed. "You were hungry for me as usual."

"I… I can't help it… mmmm, yeah…" Lilac moaned with her head leaned back, finally looking away. "…please… don't stop, Carol… not until I… aaaahhh…"

"Shhh! Don't say it. I just wanna feel it." At that last word, the wildcat quickened her speed to breakneck and Lilac instantly gasped and then, roared with extreme ecstasy as her pleasure water was gushing out, releasing gut-wrenching squishing sounds that were blissful to them, but would be disgusting to others. Carol purred at this sensation as this lasted for the next five minutes.

After that intense orgasm was over, Carol finally pulled out those naughty fingers and used her dry hand to get Lilac to look at her face once more before she slowly put those same wet fingers into her mouth and took her oh-so-sweet time sucking them clean, making the dragonblood blush with a sexy smile.

"(pant, pant)…thank you, Carol. You naughty cat." Lilac giggled after that was said from her and then, she slowly leaned in for one more passionate kiss that was full of her authentic flavor. It lasted for a short two minutes before they pulled apart again and the water dragon got her towel back on. "I love you."

"I love you more, Lilac." Carol replied as they were now in a loving embrace. "Promise me that you'll keep up that determination and strong will to reunite with your brother peacefully. Whatever the reason for the separation, take it all with a grain of salt, wouldja?"

"Thanks. I'll try." The two released each other before Lilac left to get dressed for the day. Carol stared at the closed door with a smile for just a few seconds before she went on with her shower.

15 minutes into a peaceful flight later…

Lilac was just hovering above the fateful Shuigang Snowfields and looked all around for a cave. After the three minute scan, she found it with a smile of pure joy. She was just moments away from seeing her long lost brother in person for the first time and she landed with grace as her wings went back into her back before casually strolling inside with hope. It was dimly lit and her curiosity got to her as she just looked around and saw how homely it actually looked for a cave. Good thing she was wearing her traditional blue suit with longer sleeves this time. She would've felt the sheer coldness by now.

After a silent two minutes of searching for Poseidon, she frowned with disappointment. All she could find was his pet wolf, who was snarling at her. She never cowered as she tried to speak to him.

"No need to get defensive." Lilac reassured in her usual friendly manner. "I just need to know where Poseidon is." She jumped back as she heard two of the loudest barks she's ever heard from anyone, even from Milla. "Whoa… easy, boy. I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanna-" Another set of loud barks and he was growling in between them, making the usually brave dragonblood step away from him with horror in her eyes. "Uh, oh… something tells me that he doesn't like me at all." More barks came and she finally decided to step out the cave. When she did so, Blizzard stopped and went back inside, leaving a flummoxed Lilac speechless… for a moment.

"…what the hell was that about?" She asked herself before she just looked out into the rest of the beautiful snowfields in wonder. "(sigh) Damn, Poseidon's got something against me. No wonder he allowed Neera to share his story instead of himself. What did I do to him?! I'm getting that information out of him one way or another, even if it takes all day. It's like Corazon said: I want him to be my brother… I really do." She trailed away as she started walking further away from the cave with a bowed head and melancholy tears oozing out of her closed eyes. "I'll bet he's been wanting to take care of me since I was an egg, but since he had no choice but to surrender me to the Scarves… hmmm… I've gotta talk to him. It's the only way. Hearing it out of anyone else isn't enough anymore." Then, she felt it: her tendrils tingled in a single direction and she looked towards it. "There! He's in Shang Mu somewhere! Poseidon, I'm coming for you!" At that last word, she flew off towards that busy city to see if she could finally make peace with him, despite his pet wolf nearly mauling her just moments ago.

Meanwhile, at that city's ice museum…

Mayor Zao was just taking his usual stroll through the chilly building and saw the many impressive ice sculptures depicting so many ancient figures throughout the history of Avalice, including himself. He began to wonder who's responsible for them and his question was answered by the sound of some brand new ice being chiseled within the distance. He followed that sound for two minutes before he came across who he didn't expect, especially after the Magister's radio announcement:

"Well! You must be Poseidon Lilac!" The short, humble mayor started in his usually cheerful demeanor. The ice-water dragon didn't even pause his work nor give him any eye contact as Zao continued. "Those purple tendrils you got there aren't fooling anybody, ice dragon. I've been waiting patiently to finally meet you in person for the first time. How do you create these magnificent icy masterpieces so effortlessly?" Still no response from him. "Hello? Don't tell me you need those cool hearing aids like your sister in order to hear me." That finally got his attention after those full sixty seconds of trying. Poseidon turned towards him with shocked wide green eyes. "Oop! I guess not. Hello…"

"Sash is wearing hearing aids?!" Poseidon asked with surprise. Zao nodded as he regained his senses.

"Ah, yes. She is. Those same fins that you have are underdeveloped and they strongly affect her sense of hearing. So much so, that she's completely deaf without those hearing aids she wears. It's absolutely mandatory that she wears them at all times, if she wants to travel all over Avalice with ease."

"…she hatched too early. Humph! I knew it." Poseidon became angry as he resumed his ice sculpture. "She was so eager to join the Red Scarves and couldn't wait three more months before it was officially time for her to hatch."

"(gasp!) How can you say that about your own flesh and blood?!"

"How can she be if she never wanted to be with my family after all we did to make the ultimate sacrifice?"

"My goodness! You hate your sister!"

"Damn right, but despite this factor, I'm keeping her safe on account of the fact that deeper inside the hate is the love I have for her. She'll never understand why I had to let her go while she was still incubating."

"Wasn't it because you wanted to save your family?"

"It's… much more than that. SO much more."

"Uh, oh…" He looked around with his eyes once more and found the small flaw: "Is… that's why despite the fact that she and her friends saved this marvelous planet twice, you refuse to build an ice sculpture of them in their honor?"

"Yes."

"…oh, boy." Zao massaged his eyebrows with agitation. "This reunion's gonna be rough."

"It's not gonna happen."

"But, it must! Magister's orders as well as my own!"

"I don't care."

"…" Zao showed a look complete disappointment for ten seconds, but before he could open his mouth to verbally force it with an ultimatum…

"Poseidon?!" Called out a brave and mature female voice in an echoing distance, making Poseidon stop his work momentarily with a majestic glare of deep listening, which was oblivious to the short mayor. "Poseidon! Are you here?! It's me, Sash Lilac! I just wanna talk to you!"

"Stop her." Poseidon whispered. "Don't let her come near me."

"I'm not understanding this repelling behavior you're doing." Zao whispered back. "I just cannot allow long lost siblings to keep this unbreakable connection broken. I refuse to block her. LILAC!"

"SHHHHH!" Poseidon held back the mayor with a hand covering his mouth. Fortunately, the call towards Lilac didn't even reach her since it was still silent on her end. "Do as I say and you won't get frozen." Zao shook his head frantically as he did what he never thought he could do to anyone: elbowed Poseidon in the gut, making him release the mayor before he ran off towards Lilac in an extreme hurry. "Ugh! NO!" Poseidon became panicked as he frantically ran after the short mayor. "ZAO!"

"LILAC! LILAC! YOUR BROTHER'S HERE!" Zao ran as fast as his short legs could carry him, but grew nervous as he saw that the taller, stronger, and more agile Poseidon was catching up to him quickly. "LILAC!"

As for the younger dragonblood…

None of the commotion was reaching her fancy hearing aids as she was aimlessly wandering through the ice museum. She was mentally impressed by how amazing they looked, but was surprised to see that not one resembled her or her friends. As soon as she was about to contemplate a question as to why…

"_LILAC!" _

"Mayor Zao?" Sash guessed as she walked calmly towards the sound. "Zao, is that you?!"

"LILAC… OOOF! GET OFF ME! YOU HAVE TO MEET YOUR SISTER!"

"Poseidon!" Lilac whispered that name as she now ran towards the source. When she heard the humble mayor's struggle getting worse, she busted into her famous dragonboost and she was at the scene within seconds, screeching to a halt with the widest eyes she's ever pulled and gasped her loudest as well. She saw that Poseidon himself was wrestling with Mayor Zao in order to stop him from getting further into the museum and she just couldn't believe her eyes. She scanned her brother's body and saw how much he vaguely resembles her, even down to his long, baggy pants version of her famous unitard. His overall appearance did look exactly as she saw on TV yesterday and tears slowly welled up when she noticed the purple tendrils flowing behind him from underneath his algae green hair, just like her very own. Despite the overwhelming joy that took over her soul, first thing's first… "POSEIDON! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" That made the two freeze and look at her with Zao's thankful glare and her brother's dark, regal stare of hate. He had the mayor held on by his sleeves. "…you're really my brother?"

"…" Poseidon remained silent as he violently pushed Zao down on his back on the tiled floor and he stormed back to his workstation with tears streaming down his eyes, which were oblivious to both Sash Lilac and Mayor Zao as the younger dragon helped him up to his feet.

"Are you okay, Mayor? What was going on?"

"Thank goodness you're here, Miss Lilac." Zao replied as he had just finished dusting himself off and carefully placed his hat back on. "I'm fine, but it's Poseidon you need to have a good talking to. He didn't want me to retrieve you and it's all because he hates you. He doesn't want anything to do with you."

"No! I know that's not true. He may say that he hates me, but as my brother, he's gotta love me on the side somewhere."

"That's exactly what he said, but still… he doesn't want you near him at all. If I were you, I'd be extra cautious when you approach him. Those muscles he has aren't just for show."

"Thanks, Zao. You better get out of here, then. It might get ugly." After that last word, Lilac gathered up her unrelenting courage and walked in the same direction her older brother took, following the sound of the same block of ice being chiseled. Zao looked on for a full thirty seconds before he reluctantly obeyed the water dragon's orders, leaving the ice museum with deep thoughts about how bad the reunion could get.

Moments later, back in the same sculpting chamber…

"Poseidon, there's no turning back now." Lilac started with her usual brave tone. "It's just you and I here alone and I demand tons of answers from you."

"…" Again, Poseidon refused to speak to his baby sister as he continued his work. Sash saw this and sighed with annoyance as she scratched the back of her head in the same manner.

"Well, if you won't speak to me, at least hear me out. I had a bit of hate for you too at first because I didn't believe that you're my brother. You were never there for me all these years, especially when my friends and I were literally risking our lives against Lord Brevon within the snowfields. You've been living there this whole time and you never stepped in to help! I know that, deep down, you frenetically wanted to because you knew I was involved. Besides, look at you: You've got the ice powers that I never thought you'd get, you look nothing like me or our parents, and you probably have much more power than me. I'm not jealous at all because of it, though. Just… please… answer me this question: What happened to your skin?"

"…nothing that concerns you, Sash." Poseidon finally spoke since her arrival. The cold tone of that response made her show a regal look of antagonism.

"I'm not sure I like your tone. I guess Mayor Zao was right. You DO hate me, but I'm not leaving, Poseidon. Not until you answer my questions." She dared herself to approach him and gently placed a slender gloved hand on his shoulder, but he vigorously pushed her away, ending up with the two of them looking at each other with extreme disgruntlement. "What the fuck is with you?!"

"How I ended up like this is none of your damn business, Sash! And also the fact that I desperately wanted to save you is an over exaggeration. If I wanted to save you, I would've done so in a heartbeat. I love you, but I… I just can't be involved with you, even if you are my sister by means of a DNA test."

"But why, Poseidon?! What did I ever do to deserve all this?!"

"For starters, you didn't really deserve what happened to you then. Our parents and I unanimously agreed to give you to the Red Scarves because it for all of our safety, but since Zao mentioned those things on your ears…" The ice dragon paused as he pointed to Lilac's famous hearing aids, making her gently hold a hand up to one. "…I guess it's safe to say that you really shouldn't deserve my love regardless."

"What?! What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's obvious!" Poseidon turned back towards his work and continued as he spoke. "You hatched too early after the Scarves adopted you. That factor alone tells me that you were despairing to join them." Hearing that last statement made Lilac gasp with horror as she covered her mouth for three seconds before she screamed her heart out:

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"Humph! I find that hard to believe."

"POSEIDON! I _left _the Red Scarves on my own after I realized what I was getting myself into as I grew up! I was never eager to join them at all! I was just ready to see what Avalice has in store for me and I couldn't wait three more months!"

"…You're such a liar." Sash couldn't believe what she was hearing and welled up in even more tears, finally allowing them to escape as she continued.

"How could you say that? Deep inside for all my life, I've always dreamed of being back in the arms of my family again, especially after Brevon nearly shocked me to death at the Thermal Base. Not once did I rebel against my fellow dragonblood descendants. I knew I had a family all this time, Poseidon… and I knew that one day, I'll finally reunite with them, despite my past of being a thief in a gang. I'm sure none of them will find us."

"…" Poseidon paused his handiwork and slammed down his tools violently as he stood up, still not facing his baby sister. What was oblivious to her was his look of apology. He sighed. "…Zeke will."

"…what?"

"Zeke will find us… and he will kill you if he sees me with you."

"Huh? Zeke is involved with all this? I had a gut feeling, but why kill _me _because of this?"

"…" Silence from her brother once more before he unexpectedly started to walk away from his unfinished work. Lilac saw this and ran after him.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" She caught up to him with her dragonboost, but Poseidon's tendrils had other plans and, right at ten inches away, one grabbed her by her neck and she was being strangled in the same way Brevon did when she was captured. "Ugh! Poseidon! Don't… don't do this!"

"I have my reasons for repelling away from you, Sash. Besides, you know him better than I do. You should know why he aims to kill _you _for our reunion instead of me, but if you're so anxious to know the reason…" He released her and she massaged her neck for relief as he finished off his statement without facing her. "…ask Spade." After that was said, he closed his eyes and turned back towards his ice block, walked over to it, and continued his daytime job. Lilac watched this with bewilderment while she mentally took in every word like a sponge to water. She was still curious about her brother's ice-themed skin color, but decided to put it to the side and finally do what she calls a good start to slowly becoming siblings:

She decided to obey his older brother.

"Fine. I will, but Poseidon… this reunion was just the beginning. I'll make absolutely certain that the next time we meet, it'll be much… much… MUCH… more peaceful. For now, I'm just happy to finally see you after all these years and deep inside, I know you're happy, too." After that was said, Lilac summoned her beautiful wings and flew off towards Spade's mansion in Shang Tu. As soon as she was completely gone, Poseidon was still focused on his work, but finally smiled after that whole moment and said to himself with joy in his soul and in his voice:

"Indeed, it will… and I am tremendously jubilant to have finally met you. I promise that our next meeting will be 100 times more affable than how it today. I love you, Sash."

To be continued…


	4. Stabbing a Spade

Chapter 4: Stabbing a Spade through the Heart of the Truth

Lilac certainly wasn't expecting such a dramatic reunion with her elder brother, but his hidden hate for her triggered it. As she was gracefully flying through the skies of Avalice towards Spade's mansion in Shang Tu, her mind kept flying back towards that fateful meeting with Poseidon. She just couldn't believe everything that happened then. Sure, she remembered most of it, but as soon as she met Carol Tea while they were in the Red Scarves, everything about it became a blur. She clearly remembered the leader, Zeke Pacific. She remembered his appearance of an extremely muscular great white shark with the most badass tattoos ever drawn on his arms, how cold he was towards his crew, and how desperate he wanted every crystal shard in the entire planet. So much so, that he depended on Lilac herself the most when it came to stealing those shards and even assisted him in plotting to steal the Kingdom Stone at the time as well. She shook that last thought out of her head and she was just entering the Shang Tu city limits and levitated over nowhere for a moment.

"Why are we bringing back Zeke all of a sudden?" Lilac asked herself. "Now that he is back in the picture, my memories of him are finally coming into focus and I don't want that right now. I mean, I know he was just taking care of me while I was a baby, but he didn't have to upgrade the relationship by the time I was fourteen. All we did was steal crystals and that was it. He couldn't have possibly been so dependent on me by that time… or was I more dependent on him because he raised me? Ugh! I don't know any more at this point. Spade has all the info I'll need… hopefully." After that last word, she continued on her flight towards Spade's with a regal glare of deep thinking.

* * *

As for Poseidon back at the Ice Museum…

He had finally finished his sculpture of the Magister and stood back to take a good long look at it, nodding with satisfaction afterwards. It stood at 20 feet tall and resembled the royal leader of Shang Tu perfectly. During that time, he kept a smile of hope on his face as he thought back to that epic reunion with his baby sister, Sash Lilac. She looked exactly as he imagined she would be. Much more beautiful that he thought, though. In addition to that factor, he found it shocking to believe that she didn't figure out why Zeke is involved in this. He was going to tell her, but then, the shark thug would hear about it seconds later and come after both dragons for betrayal. Even though he had all that in mind, however…

"I can no longer pretend to hate Sash anymore." Poseidon said to himself. "Especially since I promised that our next meeting will be much more peaceful. I'm gonna take the DNA test, too. In fact…" He paused as he stood up and headed out the back way of the museum, taking in a huge deep breath of the fresh Spring air before he finished off by saying: "…I'll do that right now while she's working on revealing the truth with Spade. It'll give us something to talk about before we get to the full details about my outward appearance and hopefully… so much more." After that was said, he flew off telekinetically towards a genealogy clinic in Shuigang to get the test done quickly with desired results.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Shang Tu…

"Desperate, aren't you?" Spade started in his usually cold manner as he just opened his front door after Lilac rang the doorbell. She showed a look of smooth anger as she was allowed inside, having her close and lock the door on the way. "As soon as Poseidon's presence is known, you come crawling to me. Why?"

"I need to know the truth, Spade." Lilac replied as she followed her rival to the kitchen for some milk and chocolate sandwich cookies. "You know that my memories of the Red Scarves is gone from my head…"

"…and so is the fact that you should be pronounced as 'Sash', not 'Lilac'. Everybody knows that's your last name, but you lie to the public because of this."

"For a good reason, Spade!" She slammed her gloved palms down on the table with force at that last word, not making him flinch at all. "I don't want to relive the past that I regret to this day, even after Carol and I became lovers."

"Of course." The former outlaw taunted as he casually ate a cookie after dipping it in his glass of milk. "You still have a love for men on the side as well, right?"

"…it wasn't easy to admit towards my friends." Lilac blushed as she followed suit with her cookie. "Revealing my bisexuality to them was the hardest thing I've ever done. Even harder than taking in the entire truth from Poseidon and Neera. I can take that, now that I know."

"Mm!" Spade swallowed his bite as he said this. "Good to know. Since that's the case, you wanna know why Zeke is involved?"

"Don't you stutter, either. It's about time I know because I sure as hell don't remember."

"I'm shocked. It was purely physical and everything. You and Zeke… were in a pretty strong relationship, despite the massive age difference." Lilac gave him a look of total confusion. "I see you're still stumped. Let me say it straight out, then: You and Zeke had a consensual relationship for the first 11 months of the year when you were fourteen and he was twenty-four. Then, you had me just for a month afterwards, just to taunt him… make him jealous."

"…wwwhat?"

"To put it bluntly, your curiosity about sex was sky-high as soon as you turned fourteen and you found Zeke to be extremely attractive. It seemed like everything he did in front of you made you wetter than your element."

"…" Lilac remained silent for a moment as she took this all in. She closed her eyes as she tried to remember that first day she remembers sleeping with the shark:

(Flashback, seven years ago at the Red Scarves Hideout…)

"Sash, we've pulled off another successful heist of a rich motherfucker's crystals." Zeke started in a country voice as he was sitting in his personal chamber that was a bedroom and an office at the same time. Young Lilac sat next to him on a couch as they both counted the shards. She was wearing a black tank top with matching shorts, boots, and gloves with the signature red scarf around her neck. Zeke was shirtless with baggy brown khakis, showing off all of his rebellious tattoos that were drawn on his pecs, arms, and his back. "I honestly don't know how you do it, baby. It's makin' my gills go insane!"

"I'm a dragon, Zeke." Lilac replied in a pretty mature voice for a fourteen-year-old. "Basically, anything shiny attracts me like a magnet."

"And you do it so damn well." The two were silent for a moment as they continued to count the shards from the massive bag. During that time, a random male ninja came in through the door with his cell phone in hand. "Hyrrokin! What's up?"

"Just got off the phone with Spade, sir." The hooded ninja replied. "He just finished a totally different steal with even more crystals, but he couldn't quite get to the Kingdom Stone, like you told him to. They're really protecting it at all times."

"Shit! Well, he tried. Next time, Sash and I should try it out. See if her sexy ass can get those shiny senses going."

"Yes, sir! Should I call him back and tell him to bring his heist to you?"

"Call him back, but don't tell him to bring 'em to me. I've got enough right here. Tell him ta keep 'em in his chamber and we'll talk later."

"Right away!" After that was said, the ninja left, closing the door on the way out. Zeke paused for a moment as he got up from the couch to lock that same door, making Lilac watch him with curiosity.

"Whew! The Red Scarves are thrivin' like I expected, Sash-babe. I'm so glad you've chosen to be here since you were an orphan and all. When we found you abandoned as an egg, we knew there was potential in ya, especially since you're a dragon. We sho' didn't waste no time takin' ya in."

"I'm actually happy to be here." Lilac admitted with a pleasant smile. "You've raised me so well since I hatched, but at this point, calling you my Dad just doesn't seem right."

"Huh? What do ya mean?" Zeke gently pushed the bag full of even more shards to the side for a moment as he took back his seat next to Lilac. "You've been calling me 'Daddy' since you were a baby."

"I know, but…" Lilac paused as she started fanning herself as she felt hot and flustered, crossing her legs on the way as she felt something moist build up between them. Zeke was completely unaware of the latter event. He was too concerned about her getting hot and sweaty. "…whew! Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?"

"I'm cool as a cucumber, babe. Must be you. You ain't runnin' a fever, is ya?"

"No, I don't think so… but what I'm trying to say is… well… I… I… damn…" She took off her boots this time, which surprised the great white shark. "…I might as well say it straight out. Zeke, I… really like you… a lot."

"I like you, too, sweetheart. We're just good friends, ain't it?"

"It's more than that… waaaaay more…" Lilac paused once more and she took off her gloves slowly before she started an erotic massage on his rock hard muscles and he growled at the feeling. It was pure bliss to him, but after the first ten seconds, he stood up in a hurry, backing away from the horny dragon. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No-no-no-no, it's not that, Sash. It's just that… well, as much as I 'really like you' too, it just can't work out. You're fourteen and I'm 24. I'm too old for ya."

"…oh." Lilac became disappointed as she got her boots back on before standing up to leave the room with a bowed head of sadness. "I understand. It's just that I find you very attractive, but if you don't towards me, then that's fine. I was just curious…" Lilac was at the door and ready to unlock it until…

"Curious?" Zeke ran up to her, grabbed her slender arms, and turned her around to face him, but she kept her blushing face away from his while her eyes were closed as well. "About what? How I felt about ya for real?"

"Well, yeah, but also about… um…"

"Wait-wait-wait-waaaaait a minute…" Zeke released her arms and backed away once more, but for only two steps this time. "You're curious about… sex, aren't ya?"

"Can't help it, especially for a teenager like myself. Personally, I know better than to let urges take over me. That's why I'm waiting for you, Zeke. I wanna be closer to you while I've got the chance right now."

"Huh!" The shark leader had to sit back down on the couch to take it all in for a moment. During that time, Lilac took off her red scarf, but didn't go any further. "This is just so much to process. I only lead this team of ninjas and bandits, Sash. I don't mingle with 'em, but…" He paused as he looked at Lilac as she had her boots off again while she was slowly walking towards him with her most seductive smile she's ever pulled off. "…in this case, I guess I can make an exception. You do _look_ a bit too mature for a fourteen-year-old and, not to mention that ya sound like it, too." He sat up straight as Lilac was just about to stop at the couch between his legs and, as soon as their eyes were looking deep into each other, the dragon got in his lap with her smooth legs around his waist and he responded by gently grabbing hold of her love handles. Lilac had her hands flat upon his muscles once more. This time, he allowed the exotic massage that followed as they never looked away. A full minute of silence later, the two slowly leaned in for a passionate kiss that was wild beyond the core with growls of greed and lust emitting from both of them, especially since the young dragonblood started to professionally grind on his clothed dick with exact precision, making her even wetter than before.

Three minutes into that session went by and the kiss slowly ended with dark gleams in their eyes as Zeke carefully took hold of the zipper on Lilac's tank top, but he was hesitant for a moment. The dragonblood was not having it and, without speaking a single word, laid a hand of her own upon that same one on the zipper and she guided it down, making the nervous shark watch the handiwork only this time. He was about to see her breasts for the first time and he wasn't quite ready yet as he fought it for a moment, making Lilac emit a low growl of disappointment.

"Why are you fighting this, Zeke?" She asked him with concern.

"It'll be my first time as well as yours." The shark admitted. "Are ya sure ya wanna do this now?"

"I can take the pain. Just be gentle. I know you can, despite these muscles you've got." At that last word, the zipper was finally at the bottom and Lilac volunteered to take off the top, revealing her beautiful pair of nearly Cs to the shark thug for the first time and not feeling the least bit of shame or inhibition. Zeke couldn't look away from them and he even started to drool a little bit, which made her sing out a harmonious moan that was barely audible. "Looks like you love what you're seeing right now. Are you still nervous?"

"…not anymore, babe. I think I can handle ya. Let me be da man of the room dis time and I'll let ya ride me next time. How does dat sound, Sash-baby?"

"Sounds good to me." After that was final, the dragon stood up from Zeke's lap as he stood up with her and pulled down his pants, revealing his black boxers before he gently picked up Lilac, carried her to his full size bed, and gently laid her down on her back with her head upon a pillow. He then reached into a pocket on his shorts and pulled out a wrapped condom before handing it to Lilac, who held on to it with excitement as the shark above her pulled down his shorts. She couldn't see it, but she had a feeling: "I know you oughta be pretty big down there."

"I'll let your dragon pussy be the judge of that, babe." He paused as he took the condom, opened it, and professionally placed it on his manhood with one hand while the other gently stroked the dragonblood's face with compassion. "Befo' we start, though, let's promise to keep this relationship consensual. Dat way, da rest of the Scarves won't suspect anything. Deal?"

"Deal." Lilac pulled off her shorts and underwear simultaneously as she said this and dropped them both to the floor on her left. "Let's not waste any more time, Zeke. Give me all you've got."

"Dat's what I like ta hear, baby." The two then engaged in another voracious kiss while Zeke slowly slid inside of Lilac, which made her cringe with pain for a few thrusts until a heavenly moan of sexual bliss escaped from her vocal chords within their mouths and the two never, ever wanted it to stop for the rest of the night.

(End flashback)

Lilac's eyes popped open with absolute shock and disbelief as she dropped her half-eaten cookie into her glass of milk by accident, making it splash just a little bit. Spade nodded twice with satisfaction as he continued to casually eat his share. He never looked away from the dragonblood the entire time.

"Now, do you remember?" He asked her before taking another bite. Lilac was still wide-eyed and speechless as she took it all in for a moment. It all came back to her now. She remembers how excellent of a lover Zeke actually was throughout those 11 months, despite the fact that it was a consensual relationship. Thanks to that factor, the two were inseparable and it was actually pretty difficult for her to leave the Scarves when she decided to do so just days after her fifteenth birthday. With that in mind, she finally spoke after a long five minutes:

"Completely." Lilac took off a glove to get her cookie out of the milk before she resumed her snack. "Zeke and I were quite the couple back then, even though we were ten years apart in terms of age. I felt like an adult when I was with him and he also made me feel like I was the best in the entire group. He was… a really good lover towards me, Spade… and that's something that I now regret to this day."

"I'm shocked to hear all that in the same sentence: 'He was a _good _lover and you regret it.' Humph! You just lied to yourself, Sash." The dragon blushed upon hearing that last statement as she turned away from her rival. "Yep. I knew it."

"…damn."

"Just admit it: Zeke was actually _that _close to becoming your mate before you decided to make him green with envy at the very last month of your stay with the Scarves and a day before your fifteenth birthday… by sleeping with me. I remember the execution so well. To make a long story short, you tackled me on an elevator up towards Zeke's office to give him our latest heist and we made love up until just five minutes before we finally reached the floor. Overall, it took you ten minutes to tell him off about it. Lord knows what he was thinking when you silently mouthed out three harsh words just before the elevator doors closed after the drop-off…"

"…I fucked Spade."

"Exactly. Ever since then, he's been uncomfortably keeping a low profile, even after the Red Scarves permanently disbanded after Merga's invasion. That's why you kept _us_ hidden from him for the last month before your birthday. It's no wonder you regret the fact that he was actually an _excellent _lover to you."

"Spade, I did what I had to do, alright?" Lilac admitted with a stern look in her eyes, which never intimidated her rival at all. "Especially if I wanted to leave the Scarves with a clean slate."

"And having sex with me one time in an elevator had to be the best way to do it?!"

"It was that only thing I knew that would get in Zeke's stubborn head. Just be glad that I never played with your average joe again after that." Hearing that insult towards his manhood made him growl with anger as he stood up while slamming his hands down on the table with extreme force.

"What did you say to me?!"

"Had to admit the truth, Spade." Lilac stood up, placed her glove back on, and dusted her shoulder off with confidence. "_You_ were the _good _lover compared to Zeke." She paused as she got around the table and got as close to his face as she possibly could, having them both keep smooth and angry glares in their eyes respectively. "That's why you were worth the one-time, five minute session. Zeke's average time with me: Two fucking good hours. Simply put, he's a bigger and braver man than you." This left Spade speechless as Lilac about-faced towards the door, purposely knocking off her glass of milk off the table along the way, making a puddle on the tile floor that wasn't too big. "Now, I have to make peace with my brother. Bother us and you'll regret it." She stopped at the front door after that was said, turned towards him and the puddle, and giggled. "By the way, that puddle matches how much you gave me within those five minutes. Not very satisfying, if you ask me." She ended it with a wink and left with a satisfied smirk on her face before she summoned her dragon wings and flew off back to her humble home.

Back inside Spade's place, as he stood there looking at the milk puddle after taking in what Lilac had just said to him before she left, he finally got the jest of what was said and mentally smacked himself in the forehead as he said this to himself:

"I thought I was amazing towards her. She said so herself during that session, but it was only to make me feel good about myself. Damn you, Sash! I hope Zeke eats you both alive!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Lilac's Dragon Valley House…

_***KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK***_

"I got it!" Milla announced happily as she skipped for the front door after pausing her movie with Corazon, Carol, and Torque. It took her five seconds before she reached it and opened it, gasping with utter surprise. This made the others look on from the sectional with just as much shock as they saw who they didn't expect at their house:

"Poseidon?!"

"POSEIDON?!" The others exclaimed immediately after the teenage hound. Carol was the only one who rushed up at her highest running speed until she stopped at Milla's right side to take a closer look.

"Sorry to come here unannounced like this, but my tendrils led me here. I know that Sash lives here with you all." Poseidon kindly started with a bowed head of honor. "I hope you'll forgive me for the sudden visit."

"…huh!" Carol calmed down after hearing how polite the half-ice, half-water dragon actually was. Torque and Corazon stood up from the couch, but never moved as they watched the conversation continue. "And I thought you hated your sister."

"Fortunately, I really don't. Deep down, I love Sash with all my heart. I just felt terrible about how my family and I treated her when she was an egg. Giving her up to the Red Scarves was the only way for us to live."

"So, are your parents still alive after all these years?" Milla asked. Poseidon nodded twice, making everyone before him jump with extreme surprise. "Oh, wow!"

"It is true that our parents, Master Lilac and Xia Lilac, are still alive and well. They just prefer to stay off the grid for safety reasons."

"Incredible!" Torque commented as he finally approached the three. "You come in peace now, eh?"

"Officially, yes… especially since I've just gotten my DNA results. I know you all are her closest friends and I would love to share them with you."

"That'll be awesome!" Carol cheered as he gave the noble dragonblood an embrace that was playful and heartwarming simultaneously. Poseidon chuckled as he returned it gently. During that time, Lilac had finally made landfall just three feet away and smiled with pride as she saw that her brother had already gotten well acquainted with her friends. She allowed this moment to last for a full thirty seconds before she kindly stepped up to her older brother, who looked down at her with his handsome loving smile still in check. "Hey, Lilac! You're just in time!"

"I can see that, Carol." Lilac replied with humor. "Poseidon, I'm sorry for what happened back at the museum. I was just sour at you for abandoning me to a dangerous criminal gang while I was still incubating. I've forgiven you for that now."

"It's okay, Sash." Poseidon replied as the two hugged each other for the very first time, making everyone around them cry the happiest tears imaginable, Lilac included. His eyes were just glossy with pending tears, but they never escaped. "You are forgiven completely as well, even though you heard every last detail of the surrender from Neera instead of me."

"And that's alright." They were still within the embrace. It just felt good to them. "Can I ask you about this skin tone now?"

"Heh, heh… still curious, huh?" They finally pulled apart after what seemed like forever. "Well, how about this? I'll tell you all how I got like this _and_ share the DNA results." Hearing that last part made Lilac jump back with happiness.

"You've got 'em?! Oh, I can't wait! Let's get inside and we'll waste no time!" Within seconds, the two dragons and their friends got back inside the house, sat at the sectional, turned off the TV, and Poseidon alone opened the yellow envelope at the coffee table before them. Lilac was the only one allowed to see them as well and they both had blessed smiles. "Oh, my God… it's 100 percent accurate. We're biological siblings." The two dragonbloods looked at each other with love and honor as Poseidon gently placed the results down before the two hugged each other even harder than before, having them both cry immense tears upon each other afterwards. Carol took this chance to pick up the paper and grew teary-eyed as well as she saw the same results.

"Yep, it's official, everyone." Carol announced. Torque, Corazon, and Milla looked on from over the younger wildcat's shoulders and the hound was the only one whose tears escaped. "Lilac and Poseidon are truly blood-related siblings… wow…"

"I'm so happy for them." Milla added as she wiped her endless tears away with many tissues. "Now, once we see their parents, it'll all come together."

"Yes, indeed." Torque agreed.

"Okay, okay, Poseidon! How about the skin tone, dude?" Corazon finally came in with humor, making the two dragons laugh as they ended their heavenly hug. "We're not celebrating this event until you share it."

"Alright." Poseidon replied with just as much humor as he wiped his tears away. "I've prolonged this enough. I'll finally tell you how I got like this and how I gained all my powers from it: After I settled in to my cave home in the Shuigang Snowfields, I was so exhausted and decided to lay down for a nap. After the first two hours, I felt an icicle stab me at the very nape of my neck, but the impact knocked me out for pretty much the rest of the day. I ended up regaining consciousness a whole week later and I did feel a sudden chill all over me a for a moment. My pet wolf, Blizzard, woke me up actually by his licks on my face and I wasted no time heading for a wall of ice within the cave to see myself in what you see today. I was a lone purple water dragon before the icicle hit me. Now, I'm ice and water. It took me a while to get used to the numerous powers that followed, especially the telekinetic flight."

"…wwwwhoa…" Carol gasped with astonishment. Lilac nodded with understanding as Torque, Milla, and Corazon were silent and observant.

"That explains it." Lilac came in. "So, that ice museum…"

"It was established by me." Poseidon replied. "Since I've developed the skills of ice and water manipulation within my hands, I've turned it into an art form. Mayor Zao humbly offered it to me without an interview, so he never saw me until just recently."

"Huh!"

"I do have quite the laundry list of powers, Sash… way more than you. Do you want me to write them down?"

"Yes, please. Take your time, too. Cory, let's order some pizza in the meantime. I'll buy."

"Awesome!" Corazon cheered as she grabbed her cell phone from her pants pocket and wasted no time calling a pizza place while Poseidon pulled out a clean sheet of paper and wrote all of his powers down, having his baby sister watch with curiosity and the cutest smile she's ever pulled off in her life.

As those two events were happening, Milla just had this to say to sum it all up:

"Now we just have to have their parents in the picture, even if I have to find them by myself."

To be continued…


	5. The Dawn of Two Dragons

Chapter 5: The Dawn of Two Dragons

Despite the strongest force of hate that came out of both of the dragonbloods, Lilac and Poseidon had finally reconciled their differences, especially since it's officially been proven 100 percent positive that the two are indeed blood-related siblings. Of course, they had so much to share to each other now. The first being that Poseidon shares his full list of his powers and abilities to Lilac and her friends. Then, Lilac would share hers. What would come next for the two dragons and their friends is evenly split between finding and confronting Zeke Pacific or finding the Lilacs' parents. Focusing on both of those tasks would be catastrophic.

Moments after everyone celebrated with delicious pizza, the two dragonblood siblings shared each other's lists of powers by having Lilac read Poseidon's and vice versa. Carol, Corazon, Torque, and Milla all watched silently with high anticipation about Poseidon's powers. Here's what the list of Poseidon's powers said:

_Telekinetic Flight  
Ice & Water Magic/Manipulation  
Shape Shifter  
Camouflage  
Teleportation via self-made puddles  
Telepathy  
Superhuman Strength (Can lift object up to 50,000 tons)  
Wall climber of any surface  
Able to walk on water  
Dragon Speed  
Kung-Fu Master_

"…my-God." Lilac gasped as she read it over and over again to make sure she wasn't seeing things, even with her friends behind her shoulders. They too were speechless and shocked beyond belief that the ice and water dragon had a whole lot more powers in store than expected. Poseidon took a quick fifteen second glance at his baby sister with a smile of both humor and pride before he glanced down at the list of Lilac's powers and abilities within his fingerless gloved hands. Here's her list:

_Superhuman Strength: Strong enough to crash through wood, metal, and stone with ease as well as overpower robots that could easily kill an ordinary creature of any kind_

_Superhuman Durability: Can survive falls from extreme heights, intense pressure, attacks from other beings with superhuman strength, energy blasts, and intense heat without sustaining injury, but not invulnerable_

_Superhuman Speed: Can move, think, and re-act at supernatural speeds, outrun gunfire, and dodge multiple blasts from enemies; moves at the speed of sound and can even outrun a flying ship taking flight and Carol's motorcycle_

_Superhuman Endurance: Could work-out for hours at a time without any sign of fatigue_

_Mid-Air Dash_

_Hair Manipulation and Combat_

_Master-Level Fighting Skills_

Poseidon was beyond speechless as well after reading through that list, especially after he saw that she had both master-level fighting skills and the ability to manipulate her hair, well, preferably the tendrils. He could do that as well, but it was no surprise to see that he was a martial arts master. At that revelation, the two dragons looked at each other with complete disbelief, making the others around them look a bit nervous about what would happen next. After an uncomfortably silent five minutes, both dragons spoke simultaneously accidently asking:

"You're a master of martial arts?!" Then, Poseidon spoke alone: "I-I'm sorry, Sash. You first."

"You sure?" Lilac asked as she slightly jumped with surprise. Her older brother nodded twice. "Okay, well… yeah, I am. Since being raised by the Red Scarves, I developed my own martial arts skills throughout my entire life. Of course, as you already saw, I've gotten my hair into the mix as well. If we were to challenge each other right now, it'll probably be a draw."

"Huh! You're right about that. So… what's your opinion on the rest of my skills?"

"In one word?"

"Yes."

"Spectacular."

"Good answer, babe." Carol replied as she just wrapped her arms around her dragon girlfriend's love handles, making her slightly blush. This made Poseidon smile with expectancy.

"You're in love with Carol, huh?" He asked. Lilac nodded once slowly. "I'm not surprised. I knew you two would become more than friends eventually. That's where my telepathy came in handy. I sensed your deep, sensual feelings for this wildcat and I'm glad you finally released that bisexuality that you were born with."

"Thanks." Lilac paused as she gave her green cat girlfriend a quick kiss on her lips, making the others smile in awe. "How it started was pretty crazy."

"Oh, I know that, too. Long story short: You two wore the most provocative costumes to a Halloween party, gained feelings for each other before the contest, nearly had sex in the ladies' restroom, and the rest is history."

"Yep, that's pretty much it. I wish you could've watched us after we got home in Lilac's new car." Carol said with confidence, making the purple dragonblood blush again as she kept her magenta eyes on the cat. "She made the first move by the time we got naked in the back seat and holy hot damn! All I can say after that is that it's no exaggeration when they say that her libido is turned up to overdrive! She… POUNDED… me!"

"Heh-heh-heh-heh. Again, no surprise there. Well, I'm glad to see your relationship thriving. I promise I won't be in the way of you both."

"Thanks, Poseidon." Lilac replied as the two lovers released each other. "Since we've got all that settled now, we've gotta focus on Zeke and why he's in our crosshairs again after all these years. Have you seen him?"

"Not since my family and I gave you to the Scarves 21 years ago. Haven't even heard from him either, but I can tell you this: He knows of our reunion and he's got _us _in his crosshairs, but he's waiting for us to approach him instead of having him find us. Why? I have no idea."

"Mm! Damn! He's on to us, then. He's lost his biting strength since the Scarves disbanded, but I'm sure he's still got an appetite for us. We've gotta keep our eyes and ears open for him. For now, we're just gonna live like a family while we've got the chance."

"I couldn't agree with you more, Sash."

"That's the other thing…"

"What? Your name?"

"Yes. Everyone on Avalice knows not to call me by my first name because I just don't want to relive the dangerous past that I've had to endure. So far, only Carol's been allowed to call me that in bed, but Spade, my rival, calls me that because he just feels that he has the right to do so. I tell him to stop, but he just won't listen. You are the third person to call me that now and I'll only allow it because your my brother and I love you."

"I love you too, Sash. Thank you for allowing me to do so."

"No problem. Now, how about I give you a tour of my treehouse?"

"I'd like that very much."

Meanwhile, at the Royal Palace in Shang Tu…

"Glad to hear it." The Magister concluded as he just heard from Mayor Zao, who stood before him, that Lilac and Poseidon had put their differences behind them and became the loving pair of siblings Avalice has been waiting for since the very existence of dragons 200 years ago. "So, I guess it is true that there's much more to the offering of Lilac as an egg to the Red Scarves. Has he said what exactly yet?"

"Not yet, sir." Zao replied. "But, we do know that an ex-con named Zeke Pacific is part of it. I've never heard of him. How bad is this guy?"

"I'm not surprised to hear that he doesn't know him." Neera muttered under her breath with expectancy. The Magister nodded once in agreement before he continued.

"Zeke's been on Avalice's Most Wanted list for more than five years now, even after the Red Scarves permanently disbanded. He's got quite the laundry list of crimes under his belt, but he's extremely good at concealing his location from every one of our cities. Of course, his biggest charges are for murders of various security guards at various crystal shard banks. In his mind, he's gotten away with them all, but to us, not so much. He's now a shark at 30 years old and, usually at that age for a shark on Avalice, their bite strength dwindles down to just at the strength of a puppy, but they can still cause extreme bleeding if you tried to pull away from his razor sharp teeth."

"Yikes." Zao muttered with shivers as General Gong just approached his right side. "And he's the only great white shark in existence on Avalice, isn't he?"

"Ya got that right!" Gong came in with no hesitation. Neera and The Magister nodded once with that statement as the panda general continued. "I've heard a rumor that could be a crucial clue in all this: He and Lilac were in a consensual relationship for about a year or so before she and Carol left the group for good." Zao, Neera, and the Magister all looked at the general with wide eyes of total shock. "Like I said, it's only a rumor. I have no idea on whether it's true or not."

"The shark was 24 years old!" Neera exclaimed. "Lilac was just ten years younger… a _teenager_! How can that be possible?!"

"Maybe a dragon's sexual peak is severely exorbitant at that age." The Magister guessed matter-of-factly. "But, then again, it's the same way when they become fully grown adults. I could be wrong."

"Humph! I just don't believe it. If that's the case, then why is he hiding from her, even after she finally found her brother?"

"Who knows?" Gong replied with a shrug of his broad shoulders. "All I can say about this is that whatever happened between those three in particular wasn't pretty."

"Huh! That actually makes perfect sense to me." Zao agreed. "So, with all that being said, what should we do when Zeke finally comes out of hiding?"

"Leave it to me." Neera replied with bravery. "Since he's classified as extremely dangerous, I'll be the one to subdue him for Poseidon and Lilac… with the help from every force in Avalice, of course. Zeke may have lost his bite, but those muscles he's built up over time since the Red Scarves' separation more than makes up for it by the millions. It won't be easy to do alone."

"I understand." The Magister replied with a nod of approval before Neera and Gong walked out the throne room doors together. When they were gone, Zao just had these last two cents to add in:

"Zeke's quite overconfident about all this."

As for that said ex-con, he sure was living the life of a millionaire for someone's who's living off the grid. In fact, his two story mansion was in the exact same location where the thermal base used to be. He stood at a balcony watching the sunset while sipping a can of hard beer. Zeke's appearance did have that of a violent criminal. He was a great white shark that stood at a height of 6 feet and 8 inches with approximately 320 pounds of muscle, pitch black badass tattoos of flames on his left side from the shoulders down to his waist and ocean waves on his right, wore a yellow vest with baggy green khakis, and had one long dorsal fin that started from the back of his head, took up most of his back, and the tip was at just the base of his tail. Overall, he really was the most dangerous and only shark in Avalice's existence and it showed very well.

As he was watching the sunset in peace, his mind did trail its way back to when he and Lilac were in that fateful relationship within the Red Scarves. The massive age gap between them didn't matter to him and he took it with a grain of salt every single day since the Scarves disbanded. He did hear that Poseidon had reunited with his baby sister and snarled at the thought of it before he spoke in a deep, male voice that he's matured into over the years while he still kept that country charm:

"I kinda knew they wouldn't stay separated for too long. 21 years is long enough and they even accepted each other after a small fight. Humph! Those dragons got lucky this time, but when I finally decide to set things right with Sash, it's on. And Spade's gonna pay on the side. I can't believe he did that ta me. Then, when Sash left with Carol, that pissed me off even more! Aside from that, though, I'll bet she's still sexy as ever. Now that she's 21, I'm sure she's hotter than a 100 degree summer day. And her libido… don't get me started-hhhheh, heh. Whew! It's payback time when I'm ready, Sash-babe. You better keep those badass hearing aids turned up to 10, if you wanna stop me."

Later that evening, at 8:30 PM at the Dragon Valley House…

"Thanks for that tour, Sash." Poseidon started as he, his baby sister, and Carol were the only ones in the living room, watching an action movie on the big screen. Milla, Corazon, and Torque were playing a card game in the kitchen. "I must say that you live a much better life than I do."

"All in a hero's work." Lilac replied as she was sharing some popcorn with Carol. "I'm so sorry I was so harsh to you when we first met each other earlier today. You were just so stubborn about the reunion itself and things like that can make me extremely livid, which doesn't happen too often."

"It's okay. It was all for the sake of avoiding any possibly retaliation from Zeke. There is so much more to giving you to the Scarves than you previously thought. You see, upon hearing that we, the Lilacs, just simply gave you to them in exchange for our lives, Zeke was also told that it was my idea and gave me an honorary membership within the gang."

"…you would've been alongside me, Poseidon… well, alongside _us_ actually." The purple dragonblood pointed to Carol upon that last statement. The wildcat nodded twice in agreement. "Did you have to physically join us?"

"That's where the stubbornness came in earlier. He did invite me to become an actual member by the time you turned 7 years old, but I reluctantly refused the offer by just not showing up and staying at home with our parents. Apparently, it pissed him off so much that he swore that if we were to ever reunite in the future, he would kill the both of us without remorse… just for bragging rights."

"Oh, so the bastard just wants to kill a pair of dragons just so he can make that claim with confidence. Am I right?" Carol sarcastically asked. Poseidon nodded twice. "Pfft! Now, I've seen and heard everything! Killing for sport… it's utter bullshit!"

"I couldn't agree with you more, Carol." Lilac agreed. "So, why isn't he coming after us now like he promised?"

"That I don't know." Poseidon admitted. "Just be glad that he didn't do so anyway. He's giving us a chance at something besides spending quality time together as siblings, but that too remains a mystery."

"Hmm… you're right. We can't turn back now. We're together again and we're gonna make the most of it while we still can. And we're gonna start that right now while it's still early tonight." Lilac stood up and straightened up her white cheongsam while Carol followed suit, stretching her arms along the way. "Poseidon, Carol and I are going to enjoy our usual night out at a bar in Shang Mu. Wanna join us?"

"Sure, but I don't wanna go without a partner of my own."

"No problem! Cory!" Carol replied, then called out to her elder sister. The card game ended right on time and she didn't even hesitate to come to the living room. "Wanna hang out with us at the bar tonight? Poseidon doesn't have a partner."

"Sure, I'd love to." Corazon replied with no issues. "Just keep your hands above my waist and we're cool. Alright?"

"You have my word, Corazon." Poseidon replied with an honorable bow before the four of them stepped outside the house. Carol and Corazon headed for the younger wildcat's motorcycle while Poseidon and Lilac both prepared themselves for an elegant flight in the starry night sky, having the younger purple dragonblood release her beautiful holographic wings from her back. As soon as the motor revved twice, both dragons flew off simultaneously with the two cats driving off into the forest.

To be continued…


End file.
